Heart to Heart
by Tiffani Foster
Summary: Brittany and Santana haven't talked in five years, but during a Glee reunion, Brittany runs into Santana and they have a Heart to Heart in the Cheerios locker room. One-Shot.


"Brittany! Come on, wake up we've let you sleep enough." I looked around my room and tried to become aware of what was happening, I noticed the person that barged in my room yelling was Blaine. Ever since Santana and I broke up, me and Blaine got close because we kept each other company while he was dealing with his break-up with Kurt. But, Kurt and Blaine had gotten back together and they are completely in love.

"Where's the fire?" I was confused to as why he was in my room shouting so early in the morning.

"There's no fire. But, if we don't get moving we're all going to be late. Today's the reunion for the Glee club." He was smiling at me, his hair shining from the excess gel he applied.

I simply nodded. I was looking forward to going, but I didn't want to get my hopes up of seeing Santana. Ever since, she came back during my second senior year, and fought for my love against Sam, and I decided to stay with him, even though I broke up with him months later before graduation. We haven't talked in almost five years. I tried to keep in touch, but she slowly distanced her self. She didn't even keep in touch with any of the Glee kids, only Quinn, but she says she doesn't call often.

"I can't wait to see all of our friends again, and see what they ended up doing!" Blaine was going through my closet, finding me something for me to wear, he did that a lot.

"Me too, but do the other kids now that the reunions going on today?" I asked, I wasn't quite sure who would've told them all.

"Well, Rachel planned most of it, so I'm sure that everyone knows about the reunion." He flashed me a smile.

"Everyone knows about?" I asked him, maybe he'd catch on what I was implying.

"Well, no one has mentioned talking to her, so I'm not sure. I'm sorry." He gave me a small smile. I just nodded trying to hide my sadness.

"Alright let's catch our train to Lima!" I shouted trying to sound enthusiastic, and with that he whisked me away and we caught up with Kurt and Rachel.

The train ride was exhausting but we were happy that we had finally made it, we had Kurt drive us to McKinley. We walked through the parking lot which had a few cars, but none that we recognized which made me believe no one showed up, or maybe they got abducted by aliens on the way here.

"We're here!" Rachel's voiced shook me out of my thoughts as we stood in front of the Choir room. This was the place where we all had our worst and best memories. I climbed the steps in which all the chairs had been set-up neatly in rows as they would have, any other Glee club meeting. I sat in the third chair in the back, while Rachel sat in the front row besides Kurt and Blaine who were holding hands smiling awaiting the arrival of our friends. I stared out the window, and looked at the field where I used to practice for the Cheerios.

"I never knew how much I'd miss this room." Blaine's voice broke through my train of thought.

"Me neither, but if it wasn't for this room and all of the people who we met in here and the things we accomplished together we wouldn't have been where and who we are today." Rachel said confidently smiling.

"Hey, Britt you alright back there?" It was Kurt who was trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot of stuff happened in here it's just kind of sad." I said not trying to ruin the mood or anything, I was just being honest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brittany. Let's just try and keep that in the past and be happy today, it'll be worth it." Kurt smiled, he always had the right things to say. I nodded my head so he knew I understood what he said.

"Are we the only ones here? I hope the all remembered." I said everyone nodded, but suddenly Quinn, Sam, Puck and Mercedes walked in through one of the doors, and through the other Mike, Tina and Finn walked in Artie rolling behind him.

I stood up and headed towards the middle of the choir room, and gave everyone a hug until Rachel announced for everyone to take a seat because she had some things to say, which wasn't a surprise.

"Hey everyone, it's good to see you all again, I appreciate everyone finding the time out of their busy lives to come here and enjoy-" Rachel was suddenly shut up by Puck.

"Blah, blah, a bunch of sappy crap. It's nice to see that you haven't changed Berry." He gave her a smile, to signal that he was just playing suddenly and Mrs. Pillsbury walked in.

"It's nice to see you all again, but we have a lot of work to do you guys." He walked over to the white board, uncapped a marker and wrote _Reunion_ on the board. Everyone smiled and gave a small laugh as he started trying to teach a real lesson once again. It actually made me happy to be here again, and reliving the best things in high school. Even if I was missing someone.

"We need to start off by catching up with everyone, who wants to start off in explaining what they've been doing for the past five years?" He smiled and pointed at us all, Finn volunteering went first. I listened to them all say what they've been doing and how Glee actually affected all of us.

Finn, stayed here and taught the Glee club, for Mr. Shue. I remember because he was my Glee club teacher, for my second senior year. Puck was in California, with his pool cleaning business which had seemed to be hit, and he occasionally auditioned for movies, but hasn't made it yet. Quinn graduated from Yale, she currently teaches kindergarten, and her singing comes in handy when the kids are difficult in taking naps. Mercedes and Sam, are both in L.A living together, they got back together and I'm happy for them. Sam works at a music store, occasionally singing with Mercedes who's trying to get her names in shining lights, she's almost there. Sugar, had her father promote the Sugar Shack and it's now an actual place, where she said we're all invited to. Artie is currently writing and directing a new movie, that he wrote. Rachel and Kurt graduated from NYADA along with Blaine, and they are each trying to make it big. So far, there been in shows three times with minor leagues. Mike owns a dance studio and teaches dance, and Tina offers singing lessons at his studio. When it was my turn I stood in front of the choir room.

"I graduated from Julliard, and now I choreograph dance numbers and teach dance, sometimes." Everyone clapped, and I sat down everyone had finished say what they had to. It was Mr. Shue's turn again.

"That's amazing everyone, but has anyone heard from Santana?" Everyone's head turned towards me, and I didn't know what to say. I tried to hold back tears.

"I-I haven't." With that I ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"It's glad to be back, and discover we all haven't changed we still run out of the choir room in times of distress, all we need now is the slushies." Quinn's voice was sarcastic, but sad. The choir room, stayed silent only receiving a few chuckles from Quinn's comment.

"She misses Santana. I think we all miss that devil in a red dress." Kurt said, turning to Blaine.

"I'm going to get her." Blaine stood up and headed out the choir room.

Tears welled up in my eyes and blurred my vision as I ran out of the choir room. Accidentally making me run into someone. Only thing was it wasn't just _someone._ I saw the tan legs, and looked up and saw the raven colored hair.

"San?" It was barley a whisper. For a second, I thought and made sure I wasn't just being delusional, like when I thought Lord Tubbington was sneaking catnip in my food, which Rachel told me was highly unlikely.

I stood up, looking down at Santana, who hadn't moved from the position that I put her in. Obviously waiting for me to help her up. I extended my hand forward, and took in her small caramel colored hand, it was warm, and soft and I missed the way it felt against my slightly bigger hand. I had to force my self to let go, once she was on her two feet again.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." I stuttered looking towards the ground.

"It's okay, but are you okay?" She was concerned.

" Why were you running out of the choir room crying?" She took her hand, and wiped the few tears that had escaped my eyes, and were rolling on my cheeks.

"It was nothing." I looked at her coffee dark brown eyes but couldn't for longer then two seconds, I quickly looked at the floor again. She sighed.

"Britt. I know, I haven't been the best, person or friend in the past few years, but I still know you like the back of my hand. I know when something's wrong." I couldn't deal with being like this right now.

"I can't talk about this right now, Santana." I looked her in the eyes, they were hurt, I never call her by her entire first name, only when I was mad. Or in this case sad. I could tell she was hurt, because her eyes softened.

"We have too." She responded instantly.

"Brittany, Britt-, there you are! It's okay we no you miss San, but you don't have to run away we understan-" He stopped mid-way in his sentence because he noticed Santana was standing closely behind me.

"Oh, hello Santana!" He waved to her. She awkwardly waved back.

"Alright, I'm sure you'll be okay now Britt, will you be joining us in the choir room again?" He looked at me then Santana.

"No, I don't want to. Santana can go, I'll be outside, call me before you leave." I started walking towards the door.

"Um, okay Brittany. Santana, you coming?" Blaine's voice sounded doubtful. She nodded her head no.

"I'll stay with Brittany, I'll meet up with you guys in a few." Blaine's eyes lit up, and he mouthed the words 'Thank you' towards Santana.

Before, Santana could say anything to me I ran towards the Cheerios locker room this time not bumping into anyone unexpectedly.

"Brittany S. Pierce, please stop running. You know I can't keep up with you." She sounded helpless. I slowed down, and positioned myself on one of the red benches that were in the middle of the lockers. She walked in and spotted me, and sat silently next to me trying to regain her breath. She scoffed, then started talking.

"Brittany, I am sorry. Like so sorry." She sounded as if she was going to cry. But, she didn't stop.

"I messed up, so badly. Coming here and getting mad at you for dating Trouty, even though I was the one that broke it off. Then when you tried talking to me I shortened our conversations and ignored you." She had tears coming down, rolling off her cheeks. But she continued.

"I knew you were going to be here, and I practiced and thought about what I was going to say to you but, everything I tried saying ju-just wasn't enough of a sorry." She looked at me she looked beautiful, even when she was crying. I hated seeing her cry, especially like this.

"San, stop. I don't like when you cry, it makes me sad." I wiped the tears off her cheeks like she had done early to mine. She gave me soft smile.

"Britt, I really missed you, and I need my best friend back." She looked me straight in the eyes, and I looked straight at her. I knew I felt like she did, I missed her so much. I hugged her tightly. Never wanting to let go. She whispered in my ear not moving a muscle.

"I missed this so much, thank you for forgiving me." She finally had stopped crying, and same for me. After a few more moments taking in each others scents in silent. We finally, unlatched from each other. She wiped her eyes.

"Well, are you going to explain now why you ran out of the choir room?" She still hasn't forgotten about that.

"We had mentioned what we were doing after Glee club, and like who we were with and stuff." I stopped.

"I graduated from Julliard. And teach dance and stuff. I'm not with Sam anymore either. But then we mentioned your name, and I was just so sad you didn't see me graduate or anything.I just ran out." She looked at me, and smiled. I could she was proud of me and happy, but then she frowned when she heard the end of the sentence.

"Are you happy now?" She asked.

"I am now, I have my best friend back." She smiled.

"Yes you do. Sorry, I've been gone for a while." I shrugged. It was quite for a few seconds.

"San?" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to say.

"Mmm?" Her voice was soft.

"You made me really sad, when I didn't see you at graduation, all I got was a letter which was hard to read. You know I don't like to read." I had to tell her since, we were getting everything off our chests now.

" Britt, I'm really sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore, and I know I can't take back you not seeing me there, but I didn't want to ruin your big day. I saw everything though, you walking across the stage, smiling waving towards your parents and Lord Tubbington which you made sure had his own seat. I have it all recorded on my cell phone. I am so proud of you though, you did exactly what I thought you would. Remember, you're a genius Brittany." She smiled the biggest smile ever, and let a happy tear fall. She linked her pinky through mine, like we used to in high school.

"That's all I wanted to hear, I'm so glad you saw that all. I tried my best, especially for you." I told her shamelessly.

"San, one last thing." I said smiling towards her.

"What?" She smiled back, and giggled.

"I love you, so much." I looked her in the eyes, when I said it.

"I love you too, and I'll never leave you again." She looked back at me, and we slowly leaned forward. Our lips pressed against each other for the first time again in years. Her lips were soft, and warm and just like they were in high school. She placed her hands on my hips, and I melted into her as the kiss continued. We slowly, backed our lips from each other, catching out breaths and hearing each others rapid heartbeat.

"Promise?" I brought our pinkies towards eye level. She nodded.

"Forever and Always, Britt." With that we slowly stood up, and walked hand in hand out of the locker room, towards all or friends. Probably happier then we have been in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note; Hey guys, this is a quick little thing that I found that I wrote during the break-up episode. I fixed it up, and tada! Well, I hope you guys like it! :) **


End file.
